Talk:Fan Fiction
Here's what's on the way from my fan fiction series: 1. The End of Tomorrow This episode's already here!!! 2. Once a Luthor... In response to Maxwell Lord's position with the Justice League, the United States Government place a new supporter with the JLA, Tess Mercer, a government agent that Lex Luthor is convinced is actually his long lost sister, Lena Luthor. Tess is an aggressive supporter of the League and especially Superman, whom she sees as the one true hope for peace on Earth. But how far is too far to go when it comes to protecting him? After all, she has already murdered innocent people just to protect the Man of Steel. 3. Madhouse What goes on inside Arkham Asylum? Apparently the inmates are tortured by the lead psychiatrist, Doctor Arkham, who is trying to find a way to cure insanity, but he goes to extreme, criminal measures to do so. His assistant is Lyle Bolton, also known as Lock-Up, who forces the patients to be subjected to such torture. But when the Joker escapes and fights Batman, Batman is knocked unconscious, and both Batman and Joker are captured by Lock-Up and taken to Arkham. It's up to Superman to rescue Batman from being subjected to this Mad Doctor's experiments. 4. Living on the Edge Great Caesar's Ghost!! The boss makes a visit to the Daily Planet and this leaves Perry White in an even more pissed-off mood than normal. Morgan asks Clark Kent to accompany him to Galaxy Communications because they are under staffed, but upon their arrival, Morgan Edge meets his father, Vincent Edge, a mob boss for the Metropolis Mob. Morgan tells his father that years ago he quit the life of crime and became a legitimate businessman. He later explains to Clark how he used to be named Bill Church, Jr., a famous mobster back in the '60s. He in his father changed their names to the "Edges" so as to start a new life, but his father still chose a life of crime, while Morgan decided to go legit. Or did he? And who is Morgan's right hand man Bruno Manheim? Furthermore what the hell is Intergang? 5. A Small Price Tess Mercer learns that Lex Luthor has hired a hitman to kill Superman with Green K powered weapons. She sends out her cloaked assassin to have the hitman killed. But when Batman starts investigating the hitman's death, Tess thinks he's getting too close to finding out the truth, and she feels she has no choice but to send her assassin after Batman herself. Now Batman is Tess Mercer's latest target, but if and when he defeats the assassin, will he ever learn that Tess was the one who sent the assassin to kill him? Furthermore will he tell Superman? 6. Rift A black meteor crash-lands on Paris Island in Dakota City, a man named Fred Bentson is the first on the scene, the radiation causes him to gain reality altering powers that drives him mad, and he begins rampaging through the city. The local superheroes; Icon, Rocket, Hardware and Static arrive to combat the menace, but the beast is too powerful even for them, so a call goes out to JLA headquarters, and they send in their heavy hitters, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Cyborg. 7. The Black King Amanda Waller, the head of Checkmate, tracks down Max Lord, who is going directly against Checkmate's operations, which is to make the Justice League their allies. Max tells her he believes that metahumans are menaces that shouldn't be trusted, and therefore must be destroyed. Amanda tells him she will not allow him to continue to war against the heroes of earth. He tells her that he's already started. He's set a plan into motion that will assure the death of all of earth's heroes. She tells him to hold off on that plan, and if it becomes necessary, to put it into motion. He agrees. 8. A Little Crisis, Part One On Earth Two, the Justice Society of America are in jeopardy as they face the threat of a Shadow demons attacking their version of Earth. The Superman of that earth travels through the dimensional barrier to Earth-One, so as to get the aid of Superman and the rest of the Justice League of America to help fight off this alien threat. No one knows where the demons are coming from either, but its' a sure bet that a certain Monitor in an orbiting globe might have a good idea. 9. A Little Crisis, Part Two The Monitor reveals himself, and tells the Justice League and the Justice Society that the threat is the Anti-Monitor, and that it was he who sent the Shadow demons. He also gives them a bit of a history lesson about how two years previously, in another portion of the multiverse, many other parallel universes were affected by another version of the Anti-Monitor, in an event known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He tells them only the combined might of all of the superheroes from both earths stand a chance to defeat him, and even them, the chances are slim. 10. Like A Grifter, I Was Born to Walk Alone... After a meeting with the JLA, Batman investigates an illegal shipment of drugs in Bialya. He learns that a masked man called the Grifter is behind the smuggling operation and he engages him in combat. He fouls up the operation, but he learns that the drugs are fake. And he later discovers that the real reason Grifter is in Bialya is to assassinate Rumaan Harjavti, the ruthless dictator of Bialya, and Grifter was sent by the CIA to take him out. But upon doing so he clashes with Batman, who doesn't believe in killing, and he also clashes with Harjavti's own assassin, Queen Bee. 11. Battle of the Archers, Part One A new superhero is in Star City, claiming to be the new Green Arrow, who takes out the Star City branch of the Royal Flush Gang by killing them all. This new Green Arrow is violent, and nothing like the original Green Arrow, still many think he's the same man, and now the Justice League encourages Oliver Queen to find a way to clear his name. He eventually confronts this Green Arrow impostor and the new Green Arrow tells him that Star City isn't big enough for the two of them, and he plans to kill him so he can be the new Green Arrow. They engage in combat and Oliver isn't winning the fight! 12. Battle of the Archers, Part Two It is revealed that the new Green Arrow is actually Oliver's son Connor Hawke, who is under the mind control of a certain supervillain (haven't decided who yet) Upon snapping him out of the mind control, the track down the villain who put him under the mind control and after defeating him, they learn that he was hired to have Green Arrow killed by a group of archers that were at a local archer school. They get some help from Red Arrow, and when they arrive at the archer school, the find themselves confronted by some of the most feared archer villains: Archer, Rainbow Archer, Constantine Drakon, Cupid, and the leader of the team: Merlyn. 13. Trouble At Titans Tower The Teen Titans are experiencing trouble at Titans Tower, as their computers are beginning to malfunction. So they call in Marvin and Wendy for help, who are computer experts. But Marvin really has no interest in associating himself with superheroes anymore, as he would rather advance his career as a rock and roll musician. He and Wendy are part of a hair metal band called "Min Aj-a-Twah." But after being convinced by Nightwing, he decides to become the computer technician along with Wendy in the Tower. (There isn't a central antagonist in this episode per say, but there will be numerous cameos by Titans villains during flashback scenes, and possibly other villains from flashback scenes telling the backstory of Marvin and Wendy. The episode will close with the shocking revelation that only the audience will know, that Wonder Dog is actually not all he appears, as his eyes glow evilly at the end) 14. Partly Metal, Partly Real The JLA are engaged in a space battle in their Super Powers Team Space Shuttle against Darkseid's forces, and they come under fire with a heat seeking missile. They try to escape, and travel faster than they ever have...and they end up in another galaxy, which they learn is known as Limbo. While they are there, they realize it is also four hundred years in the future, and that the galaxy has an atmosphere, but it is toxic to all but Superman. He meets the local superheroes, the SilverHawks, who explain that the only way to survive in this galaxy is to be partly metal, partly real. They put the others in stasis. Superman and the SilverHawks come under attack by Monstar and his mob, and finds a way to duplicate Superman's powers. Will Superman and the others ever return to their time and galaxy? 15. The Hellhound Strikes! After a month with the Titans, Wonder Dog begins a startling transformation, and he kills Marvin and severely injures Wendy. It turns out that Wonder Dog was given to Marvin years ago to infiltrate the superheroes domain, and his master was King Lycus. His plan was set into motion way back then, but didn't come to fruition until now. And Wonder Dog isn't a bloodhound, he's an evil hellhound. Even the Titans are no match for him, so they call in the Justice League for help. 16. Who Knows What Evil Lurks In the Hearts of Men? Gotham City, 1939, we learn that Thomas Wayne was one of The Shadow's agents, who helped the Shadow defeat the criminal known as Osgood Bamber, a villain who died way back in the '30s. While in 1989, it is learned that two of Osgood's associates are still alive and operating in Gotham. He teams up with Batman to take them down. 17. The War of the Galilean Moons The Justice League are in their space shuttle in hot pursuit of Despero’s spacecraft. Despero makes his way toward the planet Jupiter, towards the moon of Ganymede. There, the Jovian Republic is having a civil war. The natives of Ganymede are at war with the natives of the neighboring moon of Europa. The other two moons, Io and Callisto, both of which are members of the Galilean Council, are trying to find a way to stop the war. Despero allies himself with the Ganymedes and even supplies them with some of his incredibly advanced Kalanorian weaponry. The Justice League decide that they have to do something to stop Despero before he finds a way to take over the Jovian Republic. 18. Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll On the crime pleasure planet Vega, Lobo is hunting an Intergalactic Underworlder who is a band member from the Rock and Roll Space Bandits, who is a suspect in the murder of an official of the Citadel. He is to be executed on sight, however, he is under the protection of the liberators known as the Omega Men. This leads to a conflict between them and Lobo. Meanwhile, the bounty hunter Starrok is also looking for the Intergalactic Underworlder, who has been hired by Dealmaker, an alien with a high position in the underworld, who wishes to protect the interstellar rock and roller, for his own personal reasons. --Noah Tall 21:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC)